The Dark
by Southern Aldean Fan
Summary: Sarah is lost after a family fight. Based off a true story. Name of person has been changed to (Sarah)


Sarah had just arrived at her house from a great day out on the town. She had gotten to spend time with her cowboy who she loved. As she was home the family sat down to watch a movie. It was starting to be the end of a great day but soon changed. Her mother and father started to get in an argument over something so simple and stupid. Her father was trying to get a spider that was above her mom's head. As he was coming back his foot hit her mouse on her computer. "Was that necessary!" her mother shouts at her father. Her father turned back to her mother and answers; "You think I meant to fuckin do that!" Their argument went on from there and Sarah's two cats took off for her room. She got up and followed them as a chance not to be yelled at. Soon she heard her father yelling for her to come back and watch the movie. She was leaving her room her dad then yells at her; "Ya know what fuck you and your damn attitude too. Go back in your room." Sarah just looked at him lost and then got back in her room. Tears rolled down her face as she grabbed her cats and ran out the back door to the house, luckily it was in her room.

Sarah ran for her car and started it. As she was backing out her father came to the front door and ran out to her yelling; "SARAH STOP!" It was too late she took off down the road. Her cats were sitting in the front seat. The oldest one kicked the other one to the floor and fell to sleep. They knew something was wrong and decided it was best to just sleep. Sarah had only one place to go and she was headed there. She came to an old dirt road and turned down it. A mile down she then came to a paved driveway. Taking it she then came to a gate and pressed in the code. The gate opened and she drove up to the front door. The house was a large brick building. She parked the car and grabbed her youngest cat. The oldest one got up and just followed her to the front door. Ringing the bell she waited and then heard footsteps. Her oldest car looked at her and cried. "I know Grace it's only for a little bit." The door opened and Dixie went inside right away.

The man that answered was an older gentleman. "Ms. Sarah what are you doing at this time of night?" He asked and Sarah smiled a small smile. "Hi Paul, I needed to get away from my father." He nodded and let her inside the house. She then set Tinker down and she ran off also. "Is her up by any chance?" She asked and Paul shook his head no. "No I was just about to leave myself but, I'm sure he will get up once I tell him you are his. Just wait here and I'll go wake him for ya." He then left down the hall and Sarah waited in the living room. She had been here plenty of times and this time was the first time without warning. Soon she heard that sweet Georgia accent of the one person who actually loved her. He came into the living room with only his cameo pajama pants on. Running his hands throw his hair he looked at her. "Baby girl what are you doing here?" He asked as he walked up to her and placed a kiss on her lips. Now her cowboy was not just any other guy. She happens to be in a relationship with country super star Jason Aldean. Sarah just broke down in his arms and he held her tight. "Sugar what in the world happen?" He asked as he lifted her chin. "My father yelled at me and told me to leave." She told him and he looked at her shocked. "Oh baby I'm so sorry."

Paul smiled and then left the house as Jason just held Sarah. She left so unwanted at her places and hated being there. Once he knew she was done crying he looked down at her and sat down on the couch with her. "Where is your clothes baby?" He asked and she shook her head. "I didn't grab any. I just grabbed Grace and Tinker." Jason nodded and then smiled. "So that explains why a big tiger and fluffy gray fur balls are on my bed." Sarah smiled and laughed a bit as she nodded. "There it is. I love seeing that sweet smile instead of Mrs. Grumpy Gills." He then poked her in the stomach and she giggled. Jason hated knowing that Sarah's father seemed to treat her and her family like crap. He had tried many of times to get her to stay and move in with him but she refused. Getting up he grabbed her by the wrist and smiled. "Come on. We are gonna get you out of those clothes and into something more comfortable." Sarah got up and followed him to the bedroom.

Jason opened his closet and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and plaid shirt. He handed them to Sarah and then a towel. She went into the bathroom and started the shower. She left so much better to be away from her house. Once she was done she walked out and saw Jason sitting on his bed. He was smiling as he petted and loved up on Grace. Only Jason got a reaction like that out of her besides Sarah. Even tho the sight made her smile she still hurt inside. She felt as if no one wanted her or cared for her. Clearing her mind she walked out and he looked at her. "Well you look pretty." He said and she just grinned. Jason hated seeing that grin because it was one she used when she had to force herself to smile. She sat on the bed and just petted her cat with a blank face. Jason got up and walked over and sat behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Baby please tell me what's wrong." He asked and Sarah just sat there not moving or saying a word. She wanted to tell him but couldn't find the words. A tear rolled down her face as she let the pain and hurt wash over her.

Jason saw the tear and whipped it off her face and hugged her tight against him. It was killing him to know she was in such pain and hurt. If she only knew how much he cared for her. "Jason what would you do if I died?" She asked and he felt his heart drop down to the floor. He sighed and shook his head. "I would feel as if I lost the one thing in this world that meant everything to me. That my best friend and partner was taken. I can't begin to imagine what I would do Sarah. Please don't think that." He whispered into her ear as he tried not to break down himself. "I know my family wouldn't care. They hate me already. I have no real friends who love me." She stated as she just stared off into the distance. Jason couldn't help but break down now. He was starting to lose the girl he loved. "Sarah please, please look at me baby." He asked and she did. His worst fears were starting to come true. In her eyes he saw the blankness and how she was starting to lock herself away. "Don't do this please. I can't lose you now that I have you so close." He stated and Sarah saw that he meant every word he had spoken.

She smiled a real smile this time and he gave her a kiss on the lips. After he turned her around and pulled her into a tight hug as he held her. He laid back and took her with him as she rested on his chest. They soon fell asleep with both her cats near their feet. The next morning she woke up before Jason. He had stayed up all night watching her making sure she was ok. Sarah slowly got out of his arms and headed into the bathroom. She opened up the medicine cabinet and found the razors. Yeah she had told Jason she felt better but the truth was she still felt like she was a problem and not wanted. Taking the razor she went and sat in the walk in shower. Sitting down she took the razor and cut her arms all over. The pain shot through her and it hurt. However it drowned out the pain in her heart and she cried as the blood ran down her arms and onto her clothes. Some ran down the drain of the shower. She sat there and held her legs up to her chest as she cried. The tears mixing with the cuts burned and gave her more pain that covered the hurt. "Why do they hate me? Am I not that wanted in this life. Why am I here, to just be the laughing toy. To be mistreated and abused?" These were all the questions that ran throw her head as she sat there.

Jason had finally woken up and noticed that Sarah wasn't in his arms. He looked around and saw her youngest cat looking at him. She cried and he rubbed her. "Good morning Tinker." He said and she ran to the bathroom door. The other cat Grace was laying on the floor pawing under the doorway. He noticed her and found it strange for her to be acting that way. Getting up he walked over to the door and looked down at her. "Grace what in the world are ya doing girl?" He asked and rubbed her. She looked at him with wide eyes and cried. He went to open the door but it wouldn't open. Listing in he hear sniffling and right then it hit him. Sarah was in there and crying. He knew her past as a self-harmer and wiggled the door knob. "Sarah please let me in!" She didn't answer and he tried again. "SARAH PLEASE!" Still no answer so he did what he had to do. He kicked at the door and it came flying open. He ran over to the shower and saw the scene. There sat a bloody and crying Sarah. There was blood all over the clothes she had on and the floor of the shower.

He opened the shower door and knelt in front of her. "Sarah baby look at what they have done." He said as she grabbed her arms. She looked up at him and cried. "I'm a mistake Jason. Just leave me to die." She said in a whisper and Jason shook his head no. "Baby you are no mistake. No matter what they say to you or how bad they treat you. I will love you with all my heart. You are special and have people who care about you. You were put here for a reason." He put her in a hug and lifted her up. "Come on let's get you cleaned up baby." He ran water over her cuts and cleaned them up. After he took her back to the bed and snuggled up with her until she went back to sleep. He then just laid there and watched her. He loved her so much. No matter what he never would stop.


End file.
